Flexible displays include displays that may be bent, flexed, or twisted into a variety of curved shapes. There are a number of different types of displays, such as for example, electrophoretic displays, liquid crystal displays (LCDs), light-emitting diode (LED) displays, organic light-emitting diode (OLED) displays, and organic field-effect transistor (OFET) displays. A flexible display may be attached to or provided as part of a smartphone, wearable device (e.g., a smart watch), personal digital assistant (PDA), portable media player, or other suitable device. Flexible displays may include a touch sensor that may detect the presence or location of a touch or an object (e.g., a user's finger or a stylus) within a touch-sensitive area of the touch sensor. A touch sensor may enable a user to interact directly with what is displayed on a display.